1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recovering image system, and in particular relates to a recovering image system for a LCD panel with touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) panels have a tendency for showing a domain disturbance for a long period of time after mechanical stress occurs on the touch panel (or MVA panel). Accordingly, it makes the MVA panel less useful for touch panel applications since hand written information leaves undesired traces of push domains by the stylus. As long as the panel is only refreshed, this disturbance will not disappear.